


Beginnings

by angel_barker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_barker/pseuds/angel_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It was the beginning of a relationship. A relationship neither of them thought they’d be in. Yet, here they were wrapped in each other’s arms muttering words of love into one another’s ears. It wasn’t supposed to happen nor was it planned; they had been tiptoeing around each other for a couple of years now. Neither was able to admit their true feelings, instead they pretended like nothing deeper was going on. It wasn’t until that fateful day when one of them finally plucked up the courage to reveal the feelings they really had.

~*~

_“Nat are you ready, you’ve been in there for ages!” Clint complained for the forth time, he was currently laying down on the bed in a black suit with a black tie. His partner, Natasha was busy getting ready in the bathroom. She had been in there for an hour now and he was starting to get impatient. He wasn’t used to her taking this long, usually she was in and out which was what he liked._

_Natasha who was busy pinning her hair up in a neat bun just rolled her eyes at the man. “Look Clint I don’t like this either, but this has to be believable otherwise it could jeopardize the mission.” Her voice sounded annoyed and he thought it best to just leave her alone. An annoyed Natasha was usually a dangerous one, it wouldn’t surprise him if she decided to smack him around later. Sure he could fight back, but as far as hand to hand combat she was better of the two. He’d rather not take his chances which looked slim, the more he thought about it. He shuddered at the thought of her clobbering him once again; it’s happened a few times not that he would admit it._

_After a few minutes, Natasha finally pushed the last pin in her hair. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw was a fake; the person staring back at her wasn’t her at all, instead it was the person she was pretending to be. She glanced at herself one last time before stepping out of the bathroom. “What do you think?” She asked Clint as she glanced down at the dress she was wearing._

_Without looking at her, Clint rose from the bed and headed towards the door already opening it. “I’m sure you look fine Nat, now let’s go before….” His eyes traveled towards her in the middle of the sentence, all the air in his lung evaporated leaving him breathless. He gulped as his eyes continued to stare at her. He’d seen Natasha dressed up before, but right now she looked beautiful, no stunning. Her scarlet hair was mostly pinned up in crystal looking pins, but a few curly strands hung loose on the sides of her face. The pearly white dress she was wearing complimented the many curves she had and the black satin sash tied around her waist completed the dress. It was simple yet, she wouldn’t have looked more beautiful in any other one she could have chosen to wear._

_“Clint? Clint? Hello, anyone in there?” Natasha had moved out of the room, glanced back to see that Clint was still standing in the same spot. A few seconds ago he had seemed impatient, but now he was as immobile as a frozen statue. Clint who was broken out of his trance by Natasha’s voice realized that she wasn’t in front of him anymore. His cheeks flushed out of embarrassment and he hoped she didn’t notice. Quickly he went over to the table they had in the room and pretended to grab something from it. “Sorry I just forgot something.” He lied as he waltzed out the door._

_When he made sure it was locked he turned towards Natasha. “Shall we?” He asked as he held out his arm for her to grab. “Yes we shall.” She said and she gently placed her arm around his. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Her tone seemed light and airy but he knew she was just as uncomfortable about this as he was. “What do you mean? The fact that we are about to waltz into a room full of brides and grooms or the fact that we have to act like we just got married earlier this day.” His words made her throw an angry look at him._

_“Yes to the fact we have to act like we just got married. Do you know how newlyweds act? They constantly are touching one another and they kiss every five minutes. I don’t understand why this weird place decides to throw a party for all the people who just got married today.” She reluctantly glanced down at the plain silver band around her ring finger. That was the theme they were going for, they didn’t want to appear as a rich couple, it would draw too much attention to them. Thus, they decided to keep everything simple, from the dress to the rings. The only thing significant about the rings was that the insides were engraved with one another’s name._

_Clint frowned as the moved closer to the room they had to be in; just from a few feet away they could hear the music blasting. He liked music, sure who didn’t, but he didn’t like loud music. Unless it was to drown out any unsettling things he was feeling and at least then he got to pick what songs he listened to. As they reached the outside of the doors, the horrible feeling he had grew worse and he wanted nothing more then to head straight back to the hotel room._

_He wasn’t used to being in a ‘social’ setting, Natasha was the one who went in and handled all the social interaction. Most of the targets they had to take care of were male and she had the right assets to handle those things better than he had. For the most part he was looking in on her from some faraway building having his bow and arrow ready incase he needed to kill on the spot._

_Hesitantly he pushed one of the doors open; the cool feeling of the wood did nothing to calm his nerves. Even Natasha seemed nervous as her hand clung onto his arm tighter. His frown deepened when he saw the many people in the room, it was big and tables were scattered everywhere. Who ever decorated the room made it look as elegant and as extravagant as they could. There were crystal chandlers and ice sculptures; the food was made up of things like orderves and escargot. The people were mostly bride and grooms but some were just part of the wedding parties. There were even a couple of women who had already set their sights on him. It disgusted him to know many of them would try to hit on him even though he was supposedly married. With that thought he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Natasha’s cheek, though he knew it wouldn’t stop most of them._

_Natasha in return kissed his cheek, before leading them to a reclusive table. Just because they had to act like a married couple didn’t mean they had to interact with people just yet. Besides she didn’t like the way some of the women were staring at Clint. Not that she was jealous, because she never got jealous. No it was because she feared it would steer Clint’s mind from other important matters. They couldn’t allow themselves to be distracted, as much ‘fun’ this might have been if they weren’t on a mission, they had to focus on the task at hand. That was to get as much information on all the couples as they could, which meant sooner or later they had to talk to the others in the room._

_Just as she thought this a woman who wore a blood red dress, that barley covered her breasts, sauntered over to their table and without so much of an invite sat herself down in one of the empty chairs. Her eyes were solely on Clint’s, which made Natasha want to smack her right there and then. To fight the urge, her hands clenched her dress tightly and she clasped her mouth shut in case a few bad words started spewing from her mouth. “I couldn’t help but notice the…..two of you when you walked in. You’re such a lovely couple.” Both Clint and Natasha shuddered at her nasally voice and Clint who was more calm of the two just nodded his head. The women’s brows furrowed for a second, “I’m Julie Moore and you are?” She looked over at Natasha, who noticed that she looked at her differently than Clint. “I’m Natalie and this is Ryan, nice to meet you.” She didn’t think the woman was smart enough to notice the hint of annoyance in her voice. God she just wanted her to go away already._

_“I see,” She gave Natasha one last glance before turning her attention back to Clint. “So Ryan, how long have you two been together as a couple.” Clint could feel the anger radiating off Natasha and he only hoped that she would be able to hold her composure. It wouldn’t be good if they blew their cover in the first few minutes of them arriving. “About a year, I know it’s not that long but we were just madly in love with each other.” Maybe that would get her off their backs he thought, but from the mischievous glint in her eye it seemed to make her more eager. Great she probably thinks that because we haven’t known each other long she can easily steal me away. “Well…” she trailed off as her hand obviously moved towards Clint’s. Before she could continue, Natasha snatched Clint’s hand off the table and rose from her chair. “If you’ll excuse us I’d like to have a dance with my husband, you understand don’t you?” Quickly, without waiting for a reply from Julia, Natasha pulled Clint to the dance floor._

_To say he wasn’t happy about Natasha’s actions would be an understatement, but he also couldn’t help but be surprised by them as well. Luckily a slow song had just started playing; Clint wasn’t a good dancer when it came to fast songs. Immediately his hands wrapped around her waist and he felt her arms move to his neck. “If we’re lucky she hopefully left our table.” He breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her back. “Yeah well we don’t tend to get lucky often.” She muttered back as she laid her head on his shoulder. “If you don’t mind me asking ‘Natalie’, did you pull me away because she was awful or because you were insanely jealous?” A playful grin appeared on his face, though he wasn’t certain if it was a good idea to ask that. But it would appear odd if she hit him when they are supposed to be madly in love._   
_Natasha had to fight back the itch to smack him across the face, instead she tightened her grip on his shoulders her nails digging into them. “Of course not Barton, there is no way I would ever get jealous over you. The only thing that you are to me is a partner if that, nothing more.” Ouch. That one hurt, plus he managed to piss her off. She only called him Barton when she was either really annoyed or angry. “Well Romanoff you really know how to flatter a guy.” He hissed back into her ear. “You know I’d rather be over by the brown haired bimbo then stay here with you.” His hands dropped from her waist and he released himself from her grip. He gave her one long disgusted look before marching away from._

_Awkwardly Natasha made her way back to the table, guilt seeped in and even the fact that Julia was indeed gone didn’t satisfy her. She wanted to bang her head repeatedly on the table. It was wrong for her to have offended him in that way, but she didn’t know he was going to take it that harshly. For a few minutes she just sat slumped in her chair, glancing around at the other couples. They all seemed genuinely happy and it was clear to see the love they had in their eyes. Deep down, she wished that she and Clint were that way for deep down she had fallen for him. It happened a while ago, but to put it simply she was terrified with made her more terrified because she never got scared. Not only that, but she was sure if she admitted it to him he would just laugh in her face and tell her she was just like any other woman he had come across._

_Already the mission was left forgotten in both of their minds; this made Natasha decide it was time to call it a bust. It didn’t seem like they were going to get the mission done so she might as well find Clint and head back to the room. Maybe by the time she located him, he would forgive her. But if he didn’t she would go on pretending like she didn’t care if he did, even if inside she would be left broken hearted._   
_~*~_   
_Natasha groaned inwardly as she spent the last 20 minutes going around the room in search of Clint. It was big, but not big enough were he could get lost in the sea of people. She was sure she hadn’t missed him and concluded he must have gone back to the room ahead of her. She made her way out of the room, glad to leave the horrid place. Her head was staring to pound; it wasn’t a good time to end up with a headache._

_As she made her way back to the room, she passed a couple in an adjacent hallway. With a quick glance she saw a man pinning a woman to the wall. His hand was up her dress, hitching it up and revealing the lacy underwear she was wearing. The woman on the other hand had her had in the guy’s dress pants, Natasha hardly had to guess what it was doing in there. Rolling her eyes at the disgusting display, she was about to turn her head away, when the woman’s head moved to reveal the man’s face._

_Her eyes widened in shock and a small gasp fell from her lips. The painful throb she had felt in her head moved to her chest as it tightened and she started to feel slightly nauseated. Both the woman, who Natasha was a little glad to find out wasn’t Julia, and Clint turned to the source of the noise to find her staring at them with wide eyes, at first he was happy to ignore her for her words still resounded in his mind, until he saw the look in them. It was the first time he had ever seen a hurt look in her eyes, it sent him hurtling into deep regret. It didn’t help that the next second he could see the tears that were welling up in them. He froze unable to say anything for a second, finally after a couple of minutes he opened his mouth, but he was still only able to mutter one word._

_“Nat” and that was when she took off. Her heels were loud against the marble floor and it was the only sound he heard for a few seconds before the slamming of a door resounded in the hall. The woman, who was still pinned between him and the wall, tried to turn his attention back to her but he quickly retreated from her to run after his partner. When he got to the door he jiggled the handle harshly finding it locked. “Natasha let me in. Open the door and let me in.” He put his ear onto the door hoping to hear for a sound, but was instead met with silence. Frustrated and desperate to get in, he was ready to break it down when he remembered he had a card key. Clumsily he slid the key into the slot, once the little light turned green he ripped the door open, letting it shut behind him with a bang._

_Hesitantly he made his way into the room; making sure to watch out for an incoming fist or leg, either one would hurt. He was surprised to see Natasha sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She wasn’t making any noise, but he could see the water that dripped from in between her fingers. It meant that she was crying, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow was crying and it was because of him. He’d rather have her punch or kick him then see her like this. She was too vulnerable, he was afraid whatever he said would hurt her more. Still he couldn’t just leave her like this, the guilt was already killing him enough. “I don’t understand.” When she didn’t say anything he continued. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset about it. We both have screwed around before, it’s nothing new.” He cursed at his own words. He was supposed to comfort her, yet here he was spewing a load of crap._

_“I didn’t have to actually see you doing it.” She murmured, she lifted her head up from her hands to stare at him. “Plus, I’ve only been saying I’ve been screwing around. I haven’t been doing it for real, I stopped a while ago.” Clint looked at her with his mouth hanging open. “What?” he was finally able to utter. “Why would you lie about that?” It didn’t make any sense to him. Her lying about something as little as that, it didn’t seem like her at all._

_Natasha let out a bitter laugh, the tears were still streaming down her face. “You really want to know why?” She asked sarcastically, angrily she got up from the bed and stood only a couple inches from him. “It’s because I love you, you bastard.” She spat as she stared at him angrily. “I love you and it hurt to wonder about all the girls you were fucking. I wanted you to feel the same way, but it’s obvious that you don’t. You get angry at me for one thing I say and then grab the first pretty face that you see. You expect me to be- Shut up!” Clint yelled as he cut her off, he stared at her intensely. “Don’t act like you know me Natasha, you don’t know the first thing I do behind closed doors.”_

_“Please don’t even start Clint, just get it over with. Laugh in my face, tell me I’m an idiot, just make sure you leave afterwards because I’m not really in the mood to deal with you now.” The tears had finally stopped but her voice cracked slightly towards the end of the sentence. Clint opened and closed his mouth, he turned his head away from her. For a few minutes neither said anything, the room was filled with their heavy breathing both were trying to calm themselves down._

_Clint couldn’t take the silence anymore and turned to walk away. Natasha closed her eyes sadly, she should have expected this outcome, it wasn’t like he loved her too. Clint was to the door, when he abruptly turned back around and rushed towards her. He pushed her to the wall, he heard her gasp as the back of her head hit it but he ignored it and roughly kissed her on the lips. “I love you too.” He growled quickly before capturing her lips once again. He had wanted to tell her for a long time, but he never had the courage to nor was he expecting her to feel the same way as he did._

_Not liking that he had token control, Natasha pushed Clint onto the bed while she climbed on top of him. “I hope you’re ready for this,” she purred, her voice dropped a couple of octaves. Already her hands were busy unbuttoning his jacket, but he leaned in again. His desire to feel her plump lips against his was overwhelming him and for the moment nothing else mattered. Who knew if things might change in the morning or even after the mission, but right now it was just the two of them they would figure out the other details later._

~*~

That night had been filled with passion and desire; it was a night that neither would forget. Both of them had the memory engraved in their minds and it was the start of the relationship they had now. Things weren’t always that easy, both were stubborn and had bad tempers but they were willing to work on it. After all this is only the beginning.


End file.
